


Holy Romantic Overtures, Batman!

by elwon



Series: Canon AU's [16]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Typical Bondage, Claudine Kitt as Catwoman, Jason's the only sane man in Gotham, Kissing, M/M, Many Holy!'s and Goshes, Mentioned Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne - Freeform, There are two catwomen, falling flowerpots, handjobs, labels everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: After the heist of a lifetime, henchman!Jason decides to go legit and enrols in college. The last person he expected to see there was Robin, and he certainly didn’t expect to fall for him either. But somehow it all works out. Maybe it’s all the labels?





	Holy Romantic Overtures, Batman!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).



It took Jason about all of two hours working for the Catwomen for him to realise that Claudette Kitt is the better businesswoman of the two, and he prefers her as the boss. Claudette’s shorter, uses far less puns, and has an amazing purr in her voice. She’s focused on business; more interested in avoiding the Dynamic Duo than playing with them. She plans their heists, and is overall more practical. She’s also the one who when walking along the line up of their henchmen, had gone past Jason, stopped, then walked backwards until she was facing him.

“Mmmm. No. Take off the hat, it makes your head look _farrrrrr_ too small.” Claudette had rolled the R into a sensual purr. Jason had promptly pulled off the leather cat-eared hat, leaving him in the tiger striped top of the uniform. He hadn’t had a problem with the hat, it was great for winter, but Claudette was right, it made his head look disturbingly small.

By contrast, Selina Kyle’s the more playful, social, of the two. She’s far more likely to use cat puns, and to touch people affectionately. She has a penchant for slumping down on the furniture, sitting with her knees far apart and being comfortable. The one time a henchman had called her unladylike, he’d been promptly fired with a set of three scratches down his face from her claws. Jason’s spent more time with Selina, but he’s not sure if he likes her better or is just closer to her; because while Claudette’s the one who taught him to tie the knots he’ll eventually use on Robin, Selina’s the one who hung around to practice with him. Patting him on the shoulder, or running a gentle hand through his hair when he did it right, and a casual “You’ll have more luck this way, darling” when he’d started to go wrong.

Selina’s the one who curls up on the couch and demands that he watch the variety shows on TV with her before they go out to the clubs in the evening. She’s the one who bought the albums of the Kinks and the Rolling Stones to listen to during the day, while they all study the blue prints that Claudette finds for them.

And now all that hard work is paying off, because Jason’s just finished tying Robin up to the plank they’re using to keep him out of the fight. Jason steps back to admire his handiwork. Robin’s ankles are secured to the plank, and the ropes wrap around both the board and his legs, keeping them still. They wrap completely around his knees, holding them open; up behind his thighs to meet under the edge of his shorts, coming up between his legs in a large knot, and framing his groin perfectly before carrying up his body, crisscrossing their way up to hold his wrists behind his back, underneath him and then up to his neck, securing themselves to the other end of the board. 

To say Jason’s proud of his work is an understatement. Under the proud label of ‘Robin Death Trap’ hanging from the ceiling, Robin himself is squirming in the grip of the ropes, barely able to move. It gives Jason a rush just watching him. It’s better than any of the illicit ‘Adults Only’ blue magazines he’s managed to find up till now. Or the Men’s Health magazines he keeps stuffed under his mattress. It’s even better than sweet talking Rosie into the back of her car and sliding his hand up her skirt and underneath her panties while he kisses the moans out of her mouth.

And maybe Jason’s just seeing what he wants to, but it certainly looks like Robin’s not so much fighting against the ropes anymore, as he is trying to rub himself on the knot between his legs. He’s flushed and panting, sweat dripping down his cheeks and biting at his lips to keep his whimpers muffled while his legs tremble. There’s an obvious tenting in his panties, and Jason feels his own pants tighten too. He can’t take his eyes off the way Robin shifts in his bonds, not even as Batman arrives and the other henchmen try to take him on. The sounds of the punches and kicks happening at the other end of the warehouse catch Jason’s attention only as imaginary sound effects, _Bam_ , _Ka-Pow_ and _Whap_ floating in the air as Batman takes down all of Jason’s fellow henchmen. 

Robin doesn’t seem to notice though, too lost in the sensations the tight ropes constricting him are causing. Jason can see a thin line of saliva escape the corner of his mouth, and Robin stills, whining high but quietly, before he goes limp in the ropes. Jason stares as Robins’ chest heaves, mouth dropping open and gasping in air. He wants to get closer, to brush his fingers through Robin’s sweat slicked hair and push it off his forehead. He steps in, trailing one finger across Robin’s forehead, sweeping his hair off. Robin looks up at him, hazy eyed and content. Their eyes lock and Jason feels an electric thrum go through him at the eye contact.

“No time to stay, Alley Cat, time to blow this joint!” Catwoman, Selina, says with an affectionate pat to Jason’s shoulder as she rushes out of the Door labelled ‘Get Away Exit’. Jason follows after the tap-tap-tapping of her kitten heel boots, only looking away from Robin’s flushed, still form, wrapped up like a present ready to be unwrapped by a lucky someone.

“Fuck... That sight’s gonna haunt me...” Jason mutters under his breath as he hears Batman yell out Robin’s name. 

Jason slips out of the warehouse door, jumping into the back of the CatBus. Claudette slams her foot on the accelerator, peeling out of the parking lot at a breakneck speed, leaving Jason and the few fellow henchmen that weren’t knocked out to cling on for dear life, while Selina mopes over not killing Batman and Robin. Jason shares a look with Ted, who spares a hand from holding on to the oh shit handle to idly scratch under his hat. They both know Selina doesn’t want to kill Batman. Kiss him, though? Yeah, that’s obvious to everyone; even Claudette rolls her eyes at Selina’s ranting, clearly unimpressed and taking them through the nearest intersection without slowing down at all.

***

Jason’s always wondered why the real criminal underworld of Gotham puts up with the costumed Freaks and the Dynamic Duo, and today he’s got the answer. They’re a fantastic distraction. While the inept police force deal with the Rogues like the Clown Prince of Crime running around throwing cream pies into crowds and making a general nuisance of themselves, diverting the attention of both the police and the news crews, the real criminals can pull off bank heist after bank heist, murders and beatings, and burglaries galore. 

As for the Catwomen and their crew, they’ve just hit up a jewellery store in the merchant district, and stolen cut 10 carat diamonds to the tune of $30,000 in total. After they fenced it off and divided the proceeds up with the Catwomen getting a hefty $10,500 each, the three crew members, including Jason, got their cut of $3,000 each. Jason’s doing his best not to cackle somewhat insanely at the sheer amount of banknotes currently weighing down his duffle bag, labelled, of course, with “Loot’. He drops down into the loveseat and takes a celebratory drag of his newly opened beer.

“What are you going to do with your share, alley cat?” Selina say, throwing herself down onto the loveseat where Jason is currently sipping a beer; letting her feet rest in his lap like she has permission to do so. She doesn’t but Jason’s not going to be the one to tell her that. He likes his face unscratched, thanks. 

“I dunno, Ms Selina.” Jason shrugs, he already has a motorcycle, and when his parents died he was left the small terraced house he lives in, so he could use the money for absolutely anything. But... “I was thinking about college maybe?”

“Education is important.” Selina nods, knowingly, her elbows propped up on the loveseat arm behind her. “Being smart and educated always makes for a better criminal.”

“I was...” Jason pauses to swallow, wondering how sensible it is to tell Catwoman this. “Maybe thinking of _not_ being a criminal? Getting a legit job. It’d be easier to do with a college degree.”

“Oh.” Selina blinks, clearly not expecting that. She seems a bit at a loss on what to say next, tapping at her bottom lip for a moment. “Well. That’s OK, I guess.” She waves a hand dismissively.

“Yeah?” Jason mumbles numbly. He’s relieved she’s not upset. Selina does pull her feet out of his lap and twists around so she’s facing the tv instead of Jason. Her knees are open wide so she can rest her arms on them, in that comfortable ‘Catwoman gives no fucks about being ladylike’ way she has.

“Is this about Robin?” Selina says after a few minutes of the tv quietly playing Gilligan’s Island.

“Why would it be about Robin?” Jason grips at his beer nervously, taking a sip to wet his now dry mouth. Why would she bring Robin up? Did she see?

“Alley cat, I saw how you looked at him.” Selina says with a complete lack of judgement. Well, that answers that question then. 

“Oh.” Jason freezes with the beer bottle bumping against his lips. 

“You know the reason Batman and I never worked out?” Selina continues on, making the conversation sound casual, but Jason knows this is a bit of a touchy subject for her.

“Uh...” Jason lets the bottle sink down into his lap, looking around for an exit, but finding none. He’s going to have to suffer through this conversation about feelings, isn’t he?

“He’s the only man for me.” Selina says breezily, sitting up and back. She pauses and licks the back of her glove before brushing it over her hair. “But I love crime more than I love him.”

“And he won’t unbend enough to not arrest you...” Jason says, making an educated guess based on what little he’s seen of the Caped Crusader. Jason thinks he’s a bit self righteous and pompous, but you like who you like without regard to logic. See him and Robin for another example.

“Exactly. I won’t give up what makes me happiest.” Selina says with false cheer. Jason’s not really sure that crime is actually what makes Selina happiest, because right now, she actually seems sad. Morose even, but it’s hardly his place to do anything but try to cheer her up. 

“I don’t think you should have to.” Jason says. She’s a modern woman, and can and will choose what she wants to do, and screw anyone who tells her different. Jason likes that about her and Claudette, they both decide what they want and go after it.

“Speaking from experience kid, you’ll have to choose. A life of glorious crime; enjoying the high life and being purrfectly immoral! Or love, being good and kind and married. Ugh!” Selina throws her hands up and slumps down on the love seat in disgust and frustration. “Why would you choose marriage when you can have crime?”

“I guess I’ve got four years to decide.” Jason says, and Selina grins, apparently somewhat mollified by the thought that Jason might stick with crime after school. She picks up the remote for the tv and starts flicking through the channels, twisting so that her feet land in Jason’s lap once more. 

“Good luck kid.” Selina says, with a grin. “I expect an invitation to your graduation.” Jason tips his beer her way in an accepting salute. 

***

If Jason had thought that Gotham’s Rogues were a bit daft, they have nothing on the first week of college at Gotham U. He’s been bumped into and jumped on by hippies, jocks, and some random guys wearing strange little hats with propellers sticking out of the top. Everything is labelled. _Everything_. Even things that don’t need labelling! Not to mention the professor of Antiquities who mumbles to himself. Jason’s had to push the poor guy out of the way of falling flowerpots and random bricks three times already and it’s only Monday!

He’s heading to lunch, trying to avoid all the recruiters for clubs that he’s not interested in again when he sees the poor professor about to be bonked on the noggin, yet again. He grabs him by the arm and out of harm’s way.

“Oh thank you, young man. Yes, that would have been a lot of trouble. Come join my class, I’ll give you an A as thanks.” Professor McElroy mumbles while patting Jason gratefully on the arm. The Professor’s carrying a book with the title ‘Very Hard Egyptology – Not For Beginners’. Which, to be honest doesn’t sound like a very good text book, but Jason’s no expert.

“Oh. Nice. Thanks, I will.” Jason replies. He hadn’t been planning on taking Egyptology, but a free A? He’s there for that.

“Holy Crisis Averted, Batman!” Jason hears from behind him, and oh my god, why is Robin at Jason’s university? He spins on his heel and stares at the boy behind him. It’s... Not Robin. Except he’s talking into a two way radio and attempting to look furtive while managing to be nothing of the sort. “A student managed to foil the Serpent Society’s attempt to turn Professor McElroy into King Tut for the fourth time today, Batman!” The boy says, and Jason realises he’s Robin. Robin unmasked. He looks like a normal college kid. Kind of cute and vaguely familiar; extremely clean cut, with a baby face that looks like a razor has never touched it. He’s wearing a clearly new bright red sweater and blue pants, spotless shoes, and his hair’s combed neatly.

Robin shuts off the radio (labelled Two Way Bat Radio) and tucks it in his pocket, completely unaware that Jason’s staring at him. Jason feels, for a brief moment, too shabby to even be near this kid. His shoes are clean but well worn, and he’s owned all of his clothes for over a year. Even with the massive paycheck he got from the Catwomen, he’d used it on tuition, and fixing his motorbike up into a properly working state, and kept the leftovers for emergencies only. He has to shave daily to look presentable, and not for the first time he wonders if going to school was the right thing to do. 

“Hey Dick!” Some passerbys call out, and Jason frowns, not pleased with the casual insult. He’s about to say something when Cute College Kid smiles and waves at them, and makes a beeline for Jason.

“Hello, pleased to meet you, I’m Dick Grayson.” Robin - Dick sticks his hand out and Jason takes it automatically only for it to get vigorously and almost embarrassingly enthusiastically pumped. “Bruce Wayne’s ward?” Dick adds on when Jason shows no recognition to the name. But there’s a slight flush creeping over the tips of his ears and across his cheekbones when they make eye contact, and Jason remembers the last time he looked into Robin’s eyes...

“Oh.” Jason says, pulling his hand away slowly. If Robin is Bruce Wayne’s ward, wouldn’t that make Batman Bruce Wayne? Holy Shit! “I thought you looked familiar. Jason Todd.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Dick nods, looking around Jason to track Professor McElroy. “Nice job saving the Professor back there.”

“Yeah... What’s going on there? That’s the fourth time today.” Jason says, turning to look at the professor and then falling into step with Rob– Dick when he starts walking. 

“Oh, well, Professor McElroy is King Tut, you know, the supervillain? But only when he’s been hit on the head.” Dick says, strangely intense for a ‘normal college kid’, but perfectly normal for Robin. He’s not even really trying to hide, and Jason has to wonder how the secret is kept so well, considering.

“And people are trying to hit him on the head because...” Jason says encouragingly, realising that he has a good four inches of height on Dick, and liking it more than he probably should.

“They’re bad people.” Dick says with no hesitation. Which Jason knows is probably true, but makes him a little nervous about how he’ll react if he ever finds out Jason worked for the Catwomen.

“Oh. Not cool.” Jason says slowing to a stop when Dick does. He’s trying to look casual, hiding behind a huge stone planter; and Jason wonders if Dick’s even been shown how to be stealthy in his life. What the fuck is Batman teaching him?

“Gosh, I know.” Dick nods, eyes flicking to Jason and blush increasing. Dick forces himself to look back at the Professor and Jason bites back a triumphant grin. Dick might actually like him back.

“He can’t give me an A if he’s a supervillain!” Jason mutters, staring at McElroy talking happily to his students.

“Gosh, yes!” Dick agrees easily. “Wait... What?” Dick trails off staring up at Jason.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Jason rolls his shoulders, and lets a small smile grow in his face when Dick tracks the movement of his shoulders.

“Do?” Dick looks as confused as he sounds, and again Jason has to wonder what the fuck Batman’s been teaching him.

“Seriously?” Jason stares at him for a long moment, and then shakes his head. “OK, I’ve got this one too.” He holds up his folder, staring at where Professor McElroy is standing under an open window, and when he sees a pair of hands come out of the window with a flower pot between them, he flings the folder through the air, managing to time it just right to break the fall of the flower pot and saving the Professor for the fifth time that day.

“Gosh, that was impressive! Are you an athlete?” Dick says, staring up at Jason in wonder. And if Jason’s reading it right, and not just hoping for it, maybe a little bit of want?

“Uh. No.” Jason says, wondering how to cover up his henchman days with a little white lie. What would work?

“Oh. I play a little basketball. Were you thinking of joining the team?” Dick says, and there’s some sort of desperate, faintly panicked look of longing in his eyes, that makes Jason want to pat Dick on the head and feed him cookies while wrapped in a blanket. How on earth could Robin be so lonely?

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Jason says slowly, forcing his hands to stay at his sides and not ruffle Dick’s hair like he so badly wants to.

“Oh. Of course.” Dick seems disappointed, and damn it, Jason didn’t reform just to disappoint Robin the first time they met.

“But, I could do with a guide around here.” Jason grins, patting Dick on the shoulder companionably. Suitably platonic for being in public, and not because he actually can’t not touch Dick in some way right now. “Do you know anywhere I could get a drink?”

“Oh! Gosh yes. I know a place that does a great glass of milk.” Dick says with a relieved smile.

“Milkshakes are good, but I was thinking of something a little harder?” Jason sends a slightly flirty smile at Dick to see his reaction.

“Like Soda? But too much of that is bad for you. All that sugar, gosh!” Dick’s eyes widen and he subconsciously lips his lips.

“Uh, no. I mean like...” Jason mimes the drinking action once then twice. “Y’know?”

“Oh... No?” Dick’s flushing more now and looks adorably confused. The proverbial penny doesn’t drop, so Jason takes pity on him.

“You know what, milk is fine...” Jason bites back a sigh, and smiles at Dick again, this time a little bit more wet and roguish than slightly flirty.

“So I could show you the place if you’d like?” Dick looks more flustered, tilting his head down to look up at Jason through his eyelashes. It’s really fucking cute.

“Lead the way, Dickie.” Jason gestures in front of him, trying his best to be gentlemanly. “You look pretty thirsty yourself there.”

***

They wind up in a malt shop right outside campus. Dick looks nervous while he orders his glass of plain milk, but settles a little when Jason orders not just a strawberry milkshake, but a plate of fries to go with. There’s a jukebox; which of course is labelled ‘jukebox’, just in case Jason couldn’t guess what it is from looking at it; playing some sugary pop song in the background, and while Jason would love to wander over and select something with a little more depth to the lyrics, he refrains when he sees Dick bop his head along to the beat. 

“Nice place.” Jason says as they sit at a small corner table, with their drinks and fries. 

“It’s very popular with the college kids.” Dick says, somewhat distracted by a couple of hippies the other side of the malt shop who are kissing slowly. The longer Dick watches the more flushed and agitated, or maybe just embarrassed he gets. “Holy public displays of affection!”

“Not a fan of kissing in public, Dickie?” Jason says, catching Dick’s attention again.

“No. I think that sort of thing should only be done in private.” Dick looks down, blushing so cutely.

“Hmmm. I think as long as you’re not causing a bother, it shouldn’t matter where you are.” Jason shrugs. “Or at least no one I know minds at all. Not even girls I’ve kissed.” 

“Oh gosh, but I’ve never even kissed a girl...” Dick admits, ducking his head, looking shy. And somehow Jason believes it. The guy may be cute, but he’s somehow naive too – like a walking public service announcement poster boy – which Robin sort of is, really. It doesn’t stretch belief for Jason to think that Dick made it all the way through high school without smacking lips with anyone.

“Because you didn’t want to or because you don’t want to kiss girls?” Jason asks, tilting his head to take in Dick’s reaction. This is an important part, because while he really would like to do the sort of things he thinks Dick might not even have names for, he’s not going to start courting the guy if he’s secretly some kind of bigot, even if he does seem interested right now. 

“You can kiss boys? Really?” Dick blinks at him in confusion, but not disgust; which makes Jason’s shoulders relax. He hadn’t even realised he’d become so tense until then. “No one ever told me that before! ...But I wouldn’t even know how.”

“I could teach you, if you want?” Jason says, fully expecting Dick to refuse. But the chance to do anything with Dick, even for as flimsy an excuse as ‘teaching’ is worth the potential rejection. And at least Jason can tell himself he really tried, and didn’t chicken out of it. 

“You wouldn’t mind?” Dick says, eyes wide and eager, and _fuck_ if Jason isn’t having to grip the arms of his chair to stop from launching himself over the table, and debauching Dick right here and now.

“No. That’s what friends are for, Dickie.” Jason smiles, forcing himself to reach and snag a fry and popping it in his mouth rather than yell in possibly premature victory.

“Oh wow!” Dick enthuses, punching one hand into the other. “I think I’d like that. I mean I’m not planning on going around kissing a lot of people! Because you know that’s not a good thing to do... But I’d like to know how when I do find... Someone to kiss.”

“Nothing wrong with kissing a lot of people either, you know.” Jason says idly. He’s kissed... Uh. Huh, he’s lost count. But Dick’s seemed to buy into the ‘only date one person and get married before having sex’ thing from what he’s just said. “I mean as long as they want to be kissed, obviously.”

“Oh gosh, yes, agreeing to it is very important!” Dick nods, flush returning to his face. “You don’t think kissing a lot of people is bad behaviour?”

“Oh, there’s so much more that’s bad behaviour than _kissing_ , Dickie.” Jason grins, making sure it’s wet and a little _dirty_ this time. “I can show you that too, if you want?”

***

A few days go by before Dick’s free enough to come over to Jason’s place. In the mean time, Jason’s settling in to college, and finding that the coursework is far less difficult that he was anticipating, which is a relief for a high school dropout. Jason makes sure every where is clean and tidy, and checks himself in the hallway mirror one final time. His hair is slicked back out of the way, his red college sweater, and how strange it is that he has one of those now, is clean and soft.

All he needs is for Dick to arrive and then... Well, actually he doesn’t really know how to ease into kissing Dick. The girls and couple of boys he’s been with before didn’t need a lot of build up. A smile, some flirty words, maybe for Jason to buy them a drink... Except he’s done that all with Dick already. And the biggest difference is that Jason never brought anyone home. He’s feeling oddly nervous. Ironic considering that he’s the one meant to be sure and confident and teaching _Dick_ what to do.

There’s a knock on the door, and Jason can see what is most likely Dick’s silhouette through the window pane in his front door. He takes a deep breath, and strides over to open it. Dick’s standing there, unsure look on his face and a cookie tin, labelled ‘Delicious Homemade Cookies’ between his hands.

“Jason! Hello.” Dick’s looking as proper and put together as Jason’s ever seen him in his neatly pressed chinos and soft blue sweater.

“Hey Dickie. Glad you could make it.” Jason says, ushering him inside.

“Oh gosh, yes.” Dick nods, looking so earnest it hurts. “I mean you invited me after all!”

“...Is that for me?” Jason says, closing the front door after Dick, and nodding downwards. “The cookie tin?”

“Oh! Yes. Alfred helped me make some cookies for you.” Dick nods, holding the cookie tin out towards Jason eagerly. “He said you shouldn’t visit someone without a gift.”

“Uh. Thanks.” Jason takes the tin. He doesn’t tend to eat cookies all that often, but if Dick went to the trouble of making them himself, Jason can force one or two down for politeness’ sake. “So, uh, I guess we should try these, have a drink, and talk about what you’re expecting today?”

“I’ll have a glass of milk, please. It goes really well with chocolate chip cookies. Especially Alfred’s recipe!” Dick says, taking a look around and letting a small smile slip onto his face at the sight of a picture of Jason and his mom taken about ten years ago, when he was eight.

“You and your milk...” Jason smiles fondly, gesturing towards the living room with an arm. “Well, come through. We can go in here.”

“Oh. Your parents won’t mind us taking over?” Dick says, taking in the couch and armchairs that lead off to the dining area right by the kitchen.

“Considering they’re dead, I sure hope not!” Jason says, heading for the kitchen and the glasses of milk for them both.

“Gosh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...” Dick splutters, sounding flustered from behind Jason. “I mean, I’m sorry for your loss.”

“It’s OK, it was years ago now.” Jason grabs two glasses from the cupboard, filling them with milk from the fridge before heading back out to where Dick’s standing awkwardly, looking helplessly embarrassed.

“Still...” Dick looks down, biting his lip. Jason hands him a glass and subtly guides him over to the couch with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Right. So...” Jason says, perching in the armchair, and setting the cookies and milk down on the coffee table. “This feels odd, I’ve never really had to teach anyone before.”

“I’m a good student! Everyone says so.” Dick says brightly, sipping at his milk and taking a cookie when Jason offers him one. “But I suppose this is a little different, huh?” 

“Well, I’d hope so.” Jason grins, before biting into a cookie himself. It’s surprisingly nice. Not to sweet, and with nice big chunks of chocolate balancing out the plainness of the cookie itself. “These are great.”

“Oh, gosh, thanks!” Dick smiles, looking more pleased at the compliment then the taste of the cookies themselves.

“Alright.” Jason says, after a sip of milk to wash down the cookie. “So, today we’ll do basic kissing? If you want to do anything more advanced, or other things, we can do them another time, if you still want to, of course.”

“Sounds good.” Dick says, sipping nervously at his milk. 

“So, I’m going to sit next to you here, OK?” Jason moves from the armchair to the couch, right next to Dick.

“Well, gosh it’d be mighty hard to kiss me from all the way over there.” Dick laughs softly, and Jason snorts.

“True.” He leans in towards Dick a little. Nothing that would be out of place in public yet, though. “I’m going to assume that at this point you’ve got the permission of the person you want to kiss, and just show you how to do it.”

“Alright.” Dick says, swallowing nervously. His eyes flick between the easy smile on Jason’s lips and his eyes. The nervousness is actually pretty cute. But Jason knows he’s got nothing to worry about. He’s going to teach him well. All his earlier nervousness has vanished now that Dick’s right in front of him.

“So, first, make sure you’re angled toward them. Rest your hands lightly on their shoulders or arm if you want.” Jason does exactly that, one hand on Dick’s shoulder. “Don’t do that thing like they do in the movies where they grab and force a kiss. It’s nicer if it’s mutual.”

“OK.” Dick nods, obviously taking the information in.

“Lean in slowly; give them time to change their minds.” Jason says, letting his weight carry him more into Dick’s personal space.

“OK” Dick whispers, tongue flicking out to wet his lips as his eyes zone in on Jason’s mouth.

“Tilt your head a little to the side.” Jason says, feeling his heart rate rise. “Bumping noses can be cute and fun, but maybe not the first time.”

“OK...” Dick’s eyes slip shut, but his head bears to the side, and Jason moves his in the opposite direction.

“Maybe tilt their face towards you with a finger if you feel it’s appropriate?” Jason lifts his free hand, slipping a finger under Dick’s chin to angle his face up at the perfect angle to be kissed. “And then, gently, brush your lips over theirs...”

“Ohh...” Dick breathes out as Jason’s lips graze his before pressing more insistently. Jason doesn’t linger, but it’s not a quick blink and you’ll miss it kiss either. It is sweet though, and almost addictive. 

“And there you go, first kiss done.” Jason says softly as he pulls back. “How was it?”

“Holy first kiss ever...” Dick says ducking his head and leaving Jason’s finger still caught under his chin. “It was really nice. Can we do it again? I’m not sure I got it down.”

“Well, why don’t you try kissing me instead?” Jason grins, and Dick lifts his head up to stare at him in surprise.

“Oh! I can do that?” Dick blinks, already leaning in for another kiss. “I mean, yes, please.”

“Go ahead.” Jason grins, and Dick shifts, lifting his hands to Jason’s shoulders, leaning in slowly and tilting his head to the side a little, exactly as Jason suggested. 

The brief brush of lips against his is tender and hesitant, but still incredibly sweet. Dick pulls back, eyes slightly hazy and a flush blooming n his cheeks. He looks... stupidly kissable. “That was great, Dickie.”

“Really?” Dick bites his lip, sucking it in between his teeth as if he’s searching for the taste of Jason there. 

“Yeah.” Jason nods. “I think you’re ready for the next step up.”

“Alright.” Dick says, and all that eagerness and intensity Jason recognises from Robin is on display right now. 

“So this time, we’re going to hold the kiss a little longer, and we’re going to let our mouths open a little, OK?” Jason says, licking his lips reflexively and leaning back in towards Dick. He moves his hand from under Dick’s chin to rest on his other shoulder.

“Yes, Jason.” Dick blinks up at him, smiling easily and letting his mouth relax.

“Here goes...” Jason takes a breath and releases it, leaning in again and slotting his lips over Dick’s slightly parted ones. He can feel Dick’s soft breath on his cheek; and the faintest trace of milk on the inside of his lips. The kiss lingers and Dick moans into his mouth. Jason nudges his lips open a tiny bit more and Dick’s grip on his shoulders tightens. Jason pulls back and Dick follows him, searching for his mouth. 

“Oh. I... Wow.” Dick breathes out, unconsciously tugging Jason towards him by the shoulders.

“That was pretty wow, gotta admit.” Jason says with a truly amused smile. “You sure you haven’t done this before, Dickie? Because you might be a natural.”

“Oh gosh, no!” Dick says, shaking his head vigorously. He’s just so damn sincere in everything he does; Jason can’t help but like it.

“You want to do it again? Make sure you’ve got it down?” Jason asks, knowing full well that Dick’s going to say yes. Maybe Dick hasn’t realised it yet, but this is less about teaching him now, and so much more about just kissing him.

“Please?” Dick says, staring up at Jason, his eyes wide and pleading, and Jason couldn’t find it within himself to deny that look even if he had wanted to.

“Come on then, pretty bird.” Jason says encouragingly, leaning back a little to tease Dick. Dick takes the bait and pushes up with his legs to chase Jason’s mouth.

“Mmmph, Jason...” Dick moans as he pulls back. The kissing is obviously affecting him, which is good, because Jason’s starting to feel affected too.

“Alright. there’s one more thing I want to show you today, if that’s OK?” Jason says, thinking about how easy it’d be to just pin Dick down and show him everything all at once.

“Yes, Jason!” Dick says, enthusiasm at an all time high. Well, as far as Jason knows, anyway.

“OK. I’m gonna slide my tongue into your mouth. Let me know if you don’t like it. It’s kinda... Odd at first? But give it a little time.” Jason says, biting back a laugh at the face Dick pulls, before hiding it.

“Well, that does sound really odd, but OK!” Dick agrees, clearly willing to try since everything else has been so nice so far.

Jason presses his lips to Dick’s open and waiting ones, licking gently at his bottom lip. Dick shivers in his arms, but opens his mouth a little wider. It’s so easy to slide his tongue in further, licking along Dick’s and sweeping around it. Dick moans, the vibrations tickle Jason’s lips. He leans back and Dick’s staring up at him, mouth open and breathing hard, flushed a delicate pink, unaware there’s a thin line of saliva running down his chin.

“Dickie, that was... Mmmmph!” Jason’s compliment is cut off by Dick launching himself at him, climbing into Jason’s lap and sealing his lips over Jason’s hotly. Jason stops thinking, feelings and sensations overwhelming him. The weight of Dick spread over his lap, the heat of him pressed against Jason. The taste of his lips desperately moving against his is _wonderful_. Jason’s arm comes around Dick’s waist, pulling him in tighter, the other moves up, his hand sliding into the back of Dick’s hair to cup his head. He pushes them over, and when Jason finally runs out of breath and pushes up on his elbows, he’s somehow managed to pin Dick down on his back on his couch. 

“Jason...” Dick looks up at him, the delicate pink stained a slightly darker red, lips open and used, eyes dewy and wanting.

“Yeah, Dickie?” Jason whispers, hoping that Dick can’t feel how hard Jason’s getting.

“I really like kissing.” Dick confesses, biting his lip again.

“You do? That’s great.” Jason says staring down at Dick with an intensity that frightens him. “Because I really like kissing you too.”

***

Jason was riding so high on getting his first A in Egyptology 101, (Professor McElroy had pulled him to the side after class and told him that he’d earnt the A, since his assignment had been clear, concise and well thought out; Jason had been thrilled, because he’d worked for it and succeeded) that when Dick asked him to go over to his house, he’d said yes without thinking. He’s sort of regretting it now, trapped in the foyer of Dick’s home while Alfred, Dick’s butler welcomes them after the fourteen mile drive out of the city to Stately Wayne Manor. 

“I thought Jason could help tutor me.” Dick says earnestly to Alfred. “Since he just got his first A in college! He’s very smart, you know!”

“Knowledge is the wing wherewith we fly to heaven.” Alfred intones, and seeing Jason’s blank look, continues. “The Bard, William Shakespeare.”

“Oh. Never heard of him.” Jason says, ducking his head down and trying not to let his ignorance bother him.

“I’ll lend you the plays.” Dick says excitedly. “I think you’ll really enjoy them!”

“Yeah. That’d be nice. Thanks, Dickie.” Jason feels like he needs to go home and change, put on something smarter and cleaner, just from standing in the lobby of the Manor. Everything is clean and expensive, and Jason feels unworthy to even be standing there.

“We’re going upstairs to study, Alfred.” Dick tells the butler, who nods.

“Indeed, young sir.” Alfred waves his feather duster around. “Do study hard, young men.”

“Will do, Alfred!” Dick says cheerfully, dashing up the stairs, leaving Jason to follow after him at a much more sedate pace.

“So, next lesson?” Dick says, bouncing on his toes the second Jason closes Dick’s bedroom door behind him. Helpfully labelled ‘Dick’s Bedroom!’, it’s the first label Jason’s seen in a while that actually feels necessary and sensible.

“Wow, let me get in the door, Dickie!” Jason says with a wry smile and a headshake. 

“Yes!” Dick nods, reaching out to grab Jason’s hand and pull him closer. “More than kissing?”

“Yes, definitely more than kissing.” Jason grins, wrapping his arms around Dick’s waist and stepping in close to look at those pretty blue eyes. “But not fucking yet.”

“Oh damn! I mean, gosh darn it!” Dick says, with a sudden intensity that surprises Jason. “You shouldn’t use bad language, Jason!”

“It’s OK, you know. You can say the _bad words_ , I won’t tell.” Jason says, amused. As if bad language is the worst thing he’s ever done. Because it really isn’t.

“Oh. Gosh, I don’t think I could.” Dick says, distracted from his earlier sternness. It’s stupidly adorable, and Jason can’t help but goad him a little more.

“Sure you can.” Jason says, subtly guiding to walk back towards his bed. “Try it. Say ‘fuck’.”

“No... I shouldn’t.” Dick insists, biting his lip, but from the look in his eyes, it’s obvious he wants to try at least once. “Oh, alright. Fffff...”

“Dickie. Don’t hurt yourself.” Jason says, barely managing to suppress a laugh at that pathetic attempt. Dick glares at him and opens his mouth to try again.

“Fuck.” Dick says, looking surprised he managed it, all wide eyed and unsure. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“...I take it back, never say that unless you’re in the middle of sex. Ever.” Jason says, staring at him. He’d thought it would be funny if Dick swore; the juxtaposition of someone so cute and wholesome with a curse word coming out of his mouth. But it isn’t. “It’s just wrong coming from you.”

“That’s mean.” Dick pouts, staring up at Jason with those big blue eyes.

“It’s OK, Dickie. I’ll make it up to you.” Jason promises, walking Dick back the last couple of steps to the bed. “Come on, get on the bed with me.”

“Can we start with kissing?” Dick says, biting at his bottom lip again. Jason wants to do that too, and promises himself that he’ll do it at least once by the time he leaves today.

“We’re definitely gonna start with kissing. And we’ll continue with kissing too. Only this time we’re gonna move our hands all over each other.” Jason says, pushing Dick down to the bed and kissing him thoroughly. Dick still remembers the previous lesson, and kissing him this time is even better than the last.

“Like this?” Dick gasps once the break apart for air, sweeping his hands over Jason’s back. It feels really nice; Dick has strong hands, probably from climbing all those buildings like he does.

“Yeah, that’s perfect, baby.” Jason says, letting his hands sweep down Dick’s sides to take a nice grip on his ass.

“Oh good...” Dick breathes out; throwing his head back and Jason takes the opportunity to kiss down his jaw along to his neck. “Oh, ooooh.”

“Yeah, see?” Jason grins, moving his hands more to the front of Dick’s pants. Dick’s open mouth is right there and begging for him to nip at that bottom lip, so he does. It’s every bit as good as he thought it would be, and Dick’s surprised moan is a thing of beauty. Jason loses himself in kissing the noises out of Dick’s mouth, and letting his body press Dick’s down into the bed.

“Oh, I want... I want!” Dick sobs out; wrapping his legs around Jason’s to pull him in tighter.

“Tell me?” Jason says in between hungry, greedy kisses, and he rocks his hips against Dick’s, their hard cocks rubbing against each other.

“I don’t... I don’t know how!” Dick thumps his head down to the pillow. “I want your hands... On my wrists. I want you to hold me tight? I want... I want ropes?” 

“Oh damn, Dickie!” Jason bites his lip staring down at Dick’s frustrated face. “Next time. We’ll do that next time, I promise.”

“Oh stop, stop! I’m going to soil myself.” Dick pushes him away, red faced. The embarrassment is wafting off him in almost visible waves.

“Dickie?” Jason says, twisting around on the bed, watching as Dick makes his way towards a door in his room.

“I’m... I’m going to the bathroom.” Dick says, face flushed, eyes full of tears, and not happy ones.

“Dick, wait!” Jason gets off the bed, striding after him.

“No! I’m weird, I don’t want you to see!” Dick says, nearly shutting the door in Jason’s face. He glances down, and while there’s a wet spot on Dick’s groin, it’s not what Dick thinks it is.

“Dick... That’s not. That’s not soiling yourself.” Jason says slowly, realising that he’s going to have to explain orgasms to Dick. He was not prepared for this level of innocence. How does a boy make it to nineteen and not know this? 

“What?” Dick says, staring up at Jason in disbelief.

“That’s meant to happen during sex. It’s um... Orgasm. Coming? Semen. Y’know?” Jason says, face red, and tight with discomfort. He wishes anyone else was having this conversation with Dick right now. “Gentlemen’s relish? Love liquor, daddy sauce, hot sauce, baby batter?”

“Oh. I’m not... This is meant to happen?” Dick lets him step into the bathroom, and Jason pulls him into a hug. He gets the feeling they both need it. Jason bites back the wince of his erection brushing at Dick’s hip, and a few moments into the hug, he relaxes as he feels himself starting to soften.

“Yeah.” Jason brushes Dick’s hair out of his eyes, and Dick eyes widen in surprise. “Now, come on, let me see this through.” 

“Gosh, I feel silly.” Dick says as Jason lets his hand slip under his waist band and close around Dick’s cock. He pulls gently and Dick gasps.

“Well, don’t. With all the information you had, it was the logical conclusion.” Jason says, tugging a little more forcefully until Dick’s coming and sagging in his arms.

“Holy hot sauce!” Dick moans, pressing a shaky kiss to Jason’s cheek. “Thanks Jason.”

“Yeah, no worries. You feeling better now?” Jason kisses him back and gives him a reassuring smile. Dick doesn’t move to return the favour, but honestly, Jason’s not that bothered. He’ll jerk off at home to the memory of Dick begging to be tied up.

“Oh yes!” Dick smiles eagerly. “Oh. Um. I meant to say earlier, I talked to Bruce.”

“You did?” Jason washes his hands, and then straightens his clothes while Dick does the same.

“Yes. I asked him about... boys kissing boys, and we sat down and talked about it.” Dick takes Jason’s now dry hand and leads him back into the bedroom.

“What did he say?” Jason squeezes Dick’s hand, hoping to comfort him a little more.

“Well, he said that most boys like girls, and most girls like boys, but some boys like boys, and some girls like girls, and that’s OK! But some people don’t think it’s OK, so the boys that like boys and the girls that like girls have to be very careful.” Dick pauses biting his lip. “And then he asked me why I wanted to know. And I said I kissed you.”

“Oh.” Jason fights down the panic. It’ll be fine. Dick is clearly _fine_ , so obviously nothing bad happened.

“And then he said he wanted to meet my boyfriend.” Dick blurts out quickly. “So I invited you over.”

“Uh...” Jason stares at Dick, not quite understanding.

“So... Willyoubemyboyfriend?” Dick blurts out nervously. “I mean, will you be my boyfriend, please?”

“...OK. Sure. Why not?” Jason says before he even has time to actually think about it.

“Gosh, this is the best day ever!” Dick beams widely, bouncing on his toes. “Bruce will be home in ten minutes, so we should go downstairs to meet him.”

“Wait, you want me to meet him now?” Jason swallows nervously, clenching his fists. “Oh _fuck_.”

“...It sounds so normal when you say it.” Dick pouts, and Jason leans over to kiss that pout of his mouth.

“I’ve had more practice. Shit, I better not swear in front of Mr Wayne, huh?” Jason snorts, shaking his head in the hopes his manners will take over his potty mouth.

“Gosh, no. He might wash your mouth out with soap!” Dick exclaims, looking worried. “You don’t want that, it tastes _awful_!” 

***

Jason shuffles on his feet nervously as he waits for Dick to arrive. He’s picking him up for their first proper date, arms full of a bunch of pink flowers, and a large box of the finest Canadian chocolates that Jason could afford. Alfred’s currently fetching Dick, so Jason’s been left to fend for himself against either Mr Wayne or Dick’s Aunt Harriet.

Not that Jason actually minds Mr Wayne. He likes him more than he thought he would after their first meeting where he’d pumped Jason’s hand vigorously and said something complementary about Jason making something of himself. Jason had noticed how different Mr Wayne was from Batman, down to the way they stand and how they talk. Batman stands with his chest puffed up and his speech is always very staccato, clipped, and almost impatient. When Batman pauses in his speech, you get the feeling he’s waiting for you to say something clever and is always disappointed when you don’t manage it. He feels like a character almost. A parody of goodness and righteousness, who can verge on pompous.

By contrast, Mr Wayne, Bruce, is a lot more relaxed and natural. He stands with his hands in his pockets, smiles like he knows something you don’t (which Jason has to admit, most people _don’t_ ) and speaks slower; the pauses in his speech sound like he’s searching for the right word, or what to say next. Bruce Wayne feels real in a way that Batman really doesn’t, in Jason’s opinion. He likes Bruce Wayne much more than Batman, just like he likes Dick Grayson much more than he ever liked Robin.

Jason’s pulled out of his musings by the man himself arriving, Dick’s Aunt Harriet on his arm.

“Ah, and there’s Dick’s young man. Hello again, Mr Todd.” Bruce says with a smile.

“Oh it’s so nice to know that Dick has friends his own age! You know I was really quite worried about him!” Aunt Harriet says, looking nervous and flustered, but still smiling. “And you brought us flowers and chocolates! What a thoughtful young man.”

“Only the best for you, Mrs Cooper.” Jason says, bowing little and passing her the bouquet of flowers with a flourish. “I hope you don’t mind the chocolate, but I’m sure Dick won’t spoil his dinner with these.”

“Oh my! You young men! Really... It’s very sweet how close you and Dick are.” Aunt Harriet says with a blush. “Well, I should get these in some water immediately.”

“Have a nice time with Dick tonight, Jason. But do be sure to have him home at a reasonable time, won’t you?” Bruce says with a sharp, knowing gleam in his eyes.

“Certainly, Mr Wayne.” Jason nods, feeling nervous again.

“Jason! I’m ready to go if you are?” Dick says, bounding down the stairs in a dark green sweater and a blinding smile.

“Just waiting for you, Dickiebird.” Jason grins at him, and somehow manages to avoid putting his arm around Dick as they leave the Manor and get on Jason’s motorbike.

The drive back to Jason’s place is pleasant, especially with Dick plastered against Jason’s back. The clunky helmets Dick insists they both wear prevent any real attempt at conversation, and by the time they arrive home; Jason’s ready for a little more action instead of conversation. He picks Dick up and throws him over his shoulder, while Dick giggles at the manhandling. Jason smacks him on the ass, and gets a squeak in between giggles. Which was a nice reaction and something to bring up another time, but right now? Jason and Dick have an appointment with Jason’s bed. 

“So, is this Professor Todd’s final lesson?” Dick says, still giggling from being carried.

“It is.” Jason nods, mock seriously. “However, next time will be your final grading, so you’d better pay attention this time, young man.”

“Yes sir!” Dick says, sitting up attentively. It’s adorable how serious he is.

“I promised you some ropes didn’t I?” Jason says, turning from the bed, to pick up the soft silky ropes that he’d sent away for specially.

“Oh. Oh gosh, yes!” Dick nods, eyeing the bright blue ropes hungrily. “But I don’t know that I want you to tie me up like last time.”

“Sure, whatever you want, baby.” Jason nods, sitting down on the bed next to Dick. “Wait... Last time?”

“Uh huh. With the Catwomen.” Dick nods guilelessly, before blushing. “I mean I liked it. But I think I just want my arms done this time?”

“Uh...” Jason says eloquently, thoughts grinding to a halt at Dick’s revelation.

“Oh, I recognised you in my bathroom. You touched my hair the same way.” Dick says at Jason’s flabbergasted look. “I don’t mind you being a former henchman. You’ve completely reformed haven’t you? I asked Catwoman, and she said you had!”

“I... Yeah, I have.” Jason grips the rope in his hands tighter. Fuck, that could have gone so, so wrong.

“So just my arms, please?” Dick asks again, eyes all big and wide with just the slightest hint of a pout.

“Strip off, and I will.” Jason says in an attempt to regain his equilibrium. Dick hops to, and is in his briefs before Jason’s even pulled off his shoes. “Fuck, Dickie. Someone’s eager...”

“Gosh, it’s just that you always make me feel so good, Jason.” Dick says, blushing again. Jason can’t resist moving to kiss him and Dick moans hungrily back into the kiss, automatically wrapping his arms around Jason’s shoulders to help with the height difference.

Jason pulls Dick’s arms down and pushes them behind his back, pulling back from the kiss to twist Dick around. He loops the rope around Dick’s forearms, fastening them wrist to elbow. The bright blue rope makes a crisscross pattern over Dick’s tan skin.

“I wish you could see this, Dickie. You look so good.” Jason murmurs in Dick’s ear, and Dick shivers in want. “I’m going to take off your underwear and lay you back. And then we’re going to try something, OK? If you don’t like it, just tell me and we’ll try something else.”

“Yes, Jason.” Dick sounds so needy that Jason wants to get on with it as quickly as possible. By the time he’s laid Dick down, finished stripping him off, and removed almost all of his own clothes, Dick’s obviously squirming. He’s pushing his chest out, and Jason wonders if he’s trying to put his nipples on display or if it’s just a pleasant side effect of Dick’s writhing.

Jason settles between Dick’s legs and Dick parts them to make more space for him. His cock is filling with blood, just starting to rise between his legs; and Jason runs his hands over the tender skin of Dick’s inner thighs sympathetically, his own cock’s starting to rise. Dick moans and shudders. Jason leans up over him to drop a kiss on his sweet little mouth; and at the same time, grab his lube, labelled ‘Lube’. (Because Jason once made the horrible mistake of getting toothpaste from the bathroom instead, his date wasn’t impressed...) He sits back down, slicks a finger up and then rests a hand on Dick’s hips, not quite framing his cock, and barely applying any pressure there. 

Jason takes a breath, and rubs around Dick’s rim with his slicked up finger. Dick jerks, but makes no sound of protest, instead biting at his lip when Jason glances up to his face. He presses the tip of his finger inside Dick’s hole, and the pressure is less than he was expecting. He pushes in further, and Dick whines loudly. By the time his finger’s in to the last knuckle, grazing against Dick’s prostate, and Jason’s marvelling at the tightness of him, Dick sobs and his entire body goes taut. It’s the kind of tension that can only mean one thing. And sure enough Dick groans out a wordless noise and comes all over himself. 

“Holy unexpected insertions, Jason!” Dick moans, shaking a little as he comes back down.

“Fucking hell, Dickie...” Jason can’t help but crook his finger, grinning as Dick whines again. “I knew you were sensitive, but this. Damn. I’m so impressed, baby.”

“Jason...” Dick bites his lip. “I want more.”

“Oh no, I’ve created a monster.” Jason says deadpan. “Whatever shall I do with you?”

“You could give me what I asked for?” Dick says wiggling his hips in encouragement.

“Hmmm. Maybe I will.” Jason laughs, and leans over to kiss Dick again, nipping at his lower lip as he pulls away. “I’ll give you more. I’m gonna give you another finger, and if you can take that? Even more after that.”

“Oh gosh, yes, please Jason!” Dick breathes out, spreading his legs even further.

“Always so polite for me. Even when I’m getting you all dirty...” Jason leers, pressing quick kiss to the smooth skin of Dick’s inner thigh.

“I want to be dirty for you!” Dick cries out, and he must be clenching at Jason’s comforter underneath him, because the fabric pulls under Jason’s knees. Jason shucks his underwear, freeing his own neglected cock, hanging heavy with blood, and sighs in relief. He sits back down on the bed, and pulls Dick into his lap, kissing his open panting mouth, and letting one hand run down the length of Dick’s now folded under him legs, gripping at his ankle. 

He pulls Dick further onto his lap, shifting until his cock is bumping up behind Dick’s balls. It takes a little adjusting, but Dick’s muffled moan when the tip of Jason’s cock finally grazes his hole just amps Jason up even more. 

“You like that, Dickie?” Jason grunts, trying hard to hold back from throwing Dick down onto the bed and taking him like an animal.

“Yes! Oh gosh, please Jason.” Dick begs, voice breathy and high and needy in the best way Jason’s ever heard. “Please... _Fuck me_!”

“You want it inside?” Jason teases, watching the flickers of frustration and something close to exasperation on Dick’s face.

“YES!” Dick leans forward as much as he can to place pleading little kisses on Jason’s shoulder and jawline.

“Well, since you asked so nicely, baby. Sure.” Jason shifts the angle of Dick’s hips, and sinks inside so easily that he has to hold his breath to avoid groaning. He flexes his fingers, releasing the grip he has while Dick lets his head drop back, and adjusts to having Jason balls deep inside him. “You gonna come from having me in there?”

“Mmmmph.” Dick mutters around the lip he’s biting. “No... But I want to.”

Jason can’t hold back his grin at that, securing his hands on Dick’s hips once again and lifting him up, until only the head of his cock is inside. Dick gasps, and Jason pulls him down until there’s no more to take. “Good?”

“Oh gosh, so good! Jason!” Dick moans as Jason lifts him up and down, again and again, grazing his prostate with each motion until Dick’s body is jerking in his lap, not sure if it wants less sensation or more. Jason’s basically bouncing him on his cock now, working them both higher and higher. 

Dick pulls at the ropes binding his arms, his head lolling back as he gives in to the feelings Jason’s giving him. His hole is so tight on Jason’s cock, clenching down on him every time he lifts him up, and welcoming him back in on every downward thrust. Dick’s thighs are trembling, sweat dripping down between them both, mixed in with white from Dick’s previous orgasm. 

Jason blinks sweat out of his eyes, staring at the way Dick’s face shows everything right now, the faint frowning of loss and the bliss of being full. He’s flushed, and there’s tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. Dick’s mouth drops open and his body starts to stiffen, and Jason knows what’s coming next. It’s so like the time Jason tied him up to the planks, that Jason can’t help but give a victorious, triumphant grin.

“Holy white hot glory, Jason!” Dick yells out, coating both their chests in ‘gentlemen’s relish’. He slumps down into Jason’s arms, going limp and satiated. Jason bounces him harder on his lap for a few more thrusts until Dick’s tight welcoming hole pulls him over the edge too, and he fills Dick up, getting him as dirty as Dick had said he wanted to be earlier. 

Jason leans back, taking Dick with him until he’s lying over Jason like a blanket. With shaking fingers, Jason manages to undo the knots that had tightened on the bonds that Dick had struggled with. Once Dick’s arms are free, Jason rubs at his wrists to make sure the blood is flowing nicely and he lets them fall around his shoulders. They lay there breathing and luxuriating in the afterglow for long minutes, until Jason wonders if Dick’s actually fallen asleep with Jason still inside him. He’s about to shake him awake when Dick groggily pushes himself up, resting his hands on Jason’s chest.

“Back with me, baby?” Jason asks, reaching up to brush the hair out of Dick’s eyes gently.

“Mmmm.” Dick rolls his head, arching his back almost like a big cat.

“Feeling good?” Jason lifts a hand to kiss at Dick’s pulse point and receives a blinding smile in return.

“I feel great!” Dick says energetically, as if he hadn’t just exerted himself. “Gosh, so great!”

“You’re adorable.” Jason stares up at Dick, who despite the flush and sheen of sweat still looks somehow... Angelic.

“I feel great because you’re so good to me.” Dick smiles, leaning down to kiss Jason oh-so sweetly.

“You make it easy.” Jason murmurs against Dick’s lips, sweeping his hands up Dick’s back.

“Well, gosh, Jason, I want to be good for you too!” Dick pulls away from Jason a little to stare into his eyes, and Jason wonders what he finds there that entrances him so much.

“You are.” Jason leans up for a quick kiss, only for Dick to push him back down to the bed.

“But I think I owe you one. Well, two actually. But I can manage one right now.” Dick says, sitting up more and shifting on Jason’s lap. He’s leaking around Jason’s cock, and Jason can’t look away from the sight. His hands come to rest on Dick’s thighs, index fingers unconsciously tracing little circles into Dick’s skin.

“What do you me--?” Jason trails off as Dick starts to ride him, using both his arms and legs to help him lift up and down. “Oh fuck, _Dickie_! Yeah, just like that, baby.”

“Oh Jason! I can feel you so deep in me.” Dick whines, rolling his hips in the same rhythm that Jason had used on him earlier, the one that means his cock is dragging over his sweet spot with nearly every thrust. Jason groans as Dick drags his hands down his stomach, lifting up higher each time. It feels like he’s being sucked back into Dick’s body every time he slides down, and the intense pressure and heat is the best thing Jason’s ever felt. “You’re filling me up so much!” 

“You love it.” Jason smirks, sliding his hands back to grip Dick’s cheeks.

“Take me!” Dick moans.

“You want it, you take it, baby.” Jason grunts, watching Dick fucking himself on his cock. Dick rides him with wild abandon, and Jason feels his orgasm crash over him with no warning. He barely manages to wrap a hand around Dick’s cock, stroking him too, and Dick sobs as he coats Jason’s hand.

“Congratulations. You’ve graduated Valedictorian, summa cum laude, Dickie!” Jason snorts as Dick slumps over him again.

“Well, gosh, it’s because I have the best teacher!” Dick says, kissing Jason happily.


End file.
